For example, an image reading apparatus includes a housing, a feeding tray, a conveyance unit and a reading unit.
The housing is formed with a first introduction opening, a first discharge opening, a first conveyance path, a second introduction opening, a second discharge opening and a second conveyance path. The first introduction opening is configured to introduce therein a first medium. The first discharge opening is configured to discharge the first medium therethrough. The first conveyance path is configured to guide the first medium from the first introduction opening to the first discharge opening. The second introduction opening is configured to introduce therein a second medium having a width narrower than that of the first medium. The second discharge opening is configured to discharge the second medium therethrough. The second conveyance path is configured to guide the second medium from the second introduction opening to the second discharge opening.
The feeding tray is configured to put thereon the first medium so that it can be introduced into the first introduction opening at an open state thereof.
The conveyance unit is provided in the housing and is configured to convey the second medium, which has been introduced into the second introduction opening, on the second conveyance path.
The reading unit is provided in the housing and is configured to read an image of the first image that is conveyed on the first conveyance path. Also, the reading out is configured to read an image of the second medium that is conveyed on the second conveyance path.
In the image reading apparatus, the first medium introduced into the first introduction opening is conveyed on the first conveyance path. Then, the reading unit reads the image of the first medium that is conveyed on the first conveyance path. Also, in the image reading apparatus, the second medium introduced into the second introduction opening is conveyed on the second conveyance path. Then, the reading unit reads the image of the second medium that is conveyed on the second conveyance path.